It's Always You
by Drarry Radton
Summary: It's always been Draco walking away and Harry watching Draco walk away.


**Just a random one-shot. I got the inspiration from Rhysenn's Irresistible Poison, though.

* * *

**

_You are always the one walking away. While I am always the one staring at your cloaked back as your form gets smaller and smaller, the pain growing stronger and stronger._

"Harry? Are you okay, mate?"

The raven-haired Gryffindor tore his eyes away from the speck of black that was once Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little tired," Harry replied and the two of them started off towards the Gryffindor tower.

Harry kept his eyes down, focusing on the wide slates of moonlight pouring in from the many windows of the corridor.

"What were you doing there standing all alone, anyway?"

The green-eyed boy took a moment to shrug. "Nothing."

Harry assumed Ron had felt his weariness and unwillingness to talk, because after that, he fell silent and left Harry to his thoughts.

A few days later found the Golden Trio lounging in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione furiously scribbling on a piece of parchment, Ron dully flipping through a book (although it was plain to see he wasn't at all paying attention to what he was doing) and Harry just lying on a couch staring into the orange flames of the fire.

Quite suddenly, a loud peck on a window made the three of them look up. Three separate eyebrows rose as they saw the brown owl perching on the window ledge.

The two boys continued to scrutinize it as Hermione got up and retrieved the small piece of parchment from the owl's leg. It was off even before Hermione turned.

"Um…" Hermione started, untying the string holding the parchment and unrolling it. "Oh, it's for you, Harry."

Said boy frowned as he stretched up to take the paper from his friend.

_Harry,_

_meet me at the Astronomy tower now. Alone._

_From, _

_D._

"Who's D?"

Ron had come over to look over his best friend's shoulder. The Golden Boy glanced at the redhead, then shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Then you shouldn't go. It may be some psychopath who's been stalking you or something," Ron said, sitting back.

Harry turned his body to the other boy. "You think so?"

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't even think."

With an indignant "Hey!" from Ron, the two boys shifted their attention to their female friend.

"You should go, Harry. Waiting for somebody without them turning up is _not_ something fun," Hermione started, glaring pointedly at her boyfriend.

Ron looked down and away. "Already said I was sorry," he mumbled.

"Anyway, if something really does happen, you have your wand with you. And you know enough spells to put up a good fight," the bushy-haired girl finished.

Harry thought about it for a while, then decided that his brown-haired friend was, once again, correct.

The green-eyed boy nodded and got up, stretching, showing a tiny bit of muscled abdomen, then looked at the clock.

"Is the cloak needed, 'Mione? Do you think?"

But the girl didn't reply him, for she was already in the heat of another argument with her boyfriend.

The brown-haired boy sighed and went out the portrait hole, shaking his head slightly. Nothing changed.

As Harry had only the echoes of his footsteps off the walls and the dim moonlight flowing from the windows to distract him from his thoughts, he couldn't help going back to the note.

_D…who was D?_

A glimmer of hope sparked in him as his mind dragged a certain blonde Slytherin into the picture.

Harry shook his head to erase the image. It couldn't be. Why would Draco want to see him anyway?

But _D_… who else was _D_?

'_Well, there's Dean Creevey and… and…'_

Okay, so Harry _hadn't_ made the effort of getting to know more people and their names. There were still plenty of 'D' people out there.

Before he knew it, the Gryffindor boy was already on the stairs of the Astronomy Tower and climbing.

He reached the door at the top of the stairs and stopped to take three deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart.

'_Okay. This is nothing. It may just be some guy wanting to discuss…um…quidditch! Yes, just quidditch!'_

And so with that somewhat comforting thought in his mind, he reached for the knob and turned. The old wooden door creaked a little, but not so much that it made echoes.

Then he slid inside.

* * *

Draco held his breath when he heard an almost inaudible creak.

Silence greeted his straining ears.

Then…

"Malfoy?"

Slender shoulders slumped a tiny bit when he heard his last name. Couldn't that boy ever call him by his first name. Not that Draco blamed him, of course… After all, they'd been archenemies for five whole years. It was only last year that they had stopped throwing insults at each other at every chance presented.

The white blonde slowly released the breath he had been holding and got up.

He turned.

"Hi, Harry."

The look on the famous boy's face confirmed his suspicions. He hadn't guessed it was him.

"W-Wha–! … You mean to say _you_ sent me that letter?"

The Slytherin nodded.

"…Oh."

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Hey, he came in peace.

When the Head Boy failed to state his objective of calling the other over, Harry shifted from foot to foot.

"Um, well… what is it?"

The grey-eyed boy made up his mind in an instant. He covered the distance between the two of them in three long strides.

* * *

Harry's eyes widened as he suddenly felt warm lips on his.

It took him a moment to register what was happening. When it all finally sunk in, he pulled away and stumbled back a few steps. He would have fell flat on his butt if the wall wasn't just behind him.

He stared at his supposed-to-be archrival. What–! His hand flew up to cover his mouth, the unique taste of his crush still lingering.

Grey eyes stared straight back at him. The raw emotions pouring from it made the grey turn into silver.

Then the connection broke as Draco's eyes dropped to his shoes.

And before Harry could take in all that was going on again, black robes were billowing past him.

* * *

The Head Boy struggled to keep the tears in. No, he wasn't going to cry in front of someone just because he got rejected.

But the look of pure shock and something indescribable that was so evident in Harry's eyes whenhe had stumbled away from him was stuck in his mind, as if making fun.

'_So what if I got rejected… It's not the end of the world.'_

But Draco knew it was.

It wasn't until he was half-way down the stairs did he hear his name.

"Malfoy! Draco, wait!"

But Draco didn't wait. Instead, his steps picked up speed.

He could hear soft panting from somewhere far behind him as the other boy ran to catch up with him.

'_If he thinks he can make fun of me, he has another thought coming.'_

And it wasn't until he was at the bottom of the stairs and further did a warm hand wrap itself around his wrist to jerk him back. Into the arms of one Harry Potter.

"You know… it's always you who's turning on me and always me who's looking at your back," came the muffled whisper from his shoulder in between pants.

And all Draco could do was stand rigid there, the tension slowly seeping from his body.

At last, he threw his arms around the other boy's waist as he breathed in the scent of the hair he had always wanted to.

"Oh my god, Harry. I thought you were going to reject me…" Draco's confession was soft and shaky.

Harry pulled away and grinned widely. "Well, I couldn't have you leaving me behind again, could I?"

Draco let his relief and happiness show in his huge, goofy grin. "And I love you."

As they kissed, the moon shone brighter than ever, and the night grew even darker.

* * *

**Well, that was a long one-shot. Hee. I personally thought it was too… I don't know… draggy? I don't know. I just hope you liked it.**

**Always with you,**

**Drarry Radton.**


End file.
